


Scumbag

by kirichuuus



Category: High-Rise (2015), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Breeding, Cheating, Corruption, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Horny Robert Laing, Impregnation, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paint Kink, Painting, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Soft Robert Laing, Stockholm Syndrome, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirichuuus/pseuds/kirichuuus
Summary: It's been 4 years since the downfall of the High Rise and 25 year old Elaine Nichols has been dared to step foot in the deteriorating tower of what used to be everything anyone could ever want. She uncovers more than she asks for and slowly lets the High Rise twist her sanity.
Relationships: Robert Laing (High-Rise) & Original Female Character(s), Robert Laing (High-Rise)/Original Female Character(s), Robert Laing (High-Rise)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. The Dare

Two young adult women stand in the barren parking lot in front of the infamous High Rise tower. It had been around four years since its downfall and not many were keen to investigate what actually happened there. 

“Come on then, don’t be such a chicken El. We haven’t got all day to doss around before the fuzz makes their way ‘ere. Not that they would oddly enough...” One of them speaks, nudging her friend. 

“Yeah that’s the problem. They  _ won’t  _ show up.” El, Elaine Nichols, replies flatly before turning to her best friend of 10 years. “Nicole are you absolutely SURE that we should be doing this? My dad-” 

Nicole’s eyebrows knit together at the mention of Elaine’s father before snapping back at her, “He doesn’t fink- I mean, yeah... Maybe we should-- No. I dared you to go in there so you’re gonna do it and stay the night.” She runs a hand through her dirty blonde hair and huffs. “You colonizers do this shite all the time, aye?” 

Elaine rolls her eyes and scoffs at the blonde, “Yeah but we didn’t exactly do stuff like this unless we want our asses to be kicked.” She reaches up, gently touching the small heart locket she wears around her neck. 

It had been around 11 years since Elaine and her father Chris Nichols had moved across the sea over to England after Elaine’s mother mysteriously perished. No one knew what exactly happened but her father was rather persistent upon leaving. He had explained to her that he could not bear the loss of the love of his life and needed to start anew. Elaine and her father took a little to settle into their new lives, but they managed nonetheless. Chris snagged a job in London and from then on, the two lived moderately comfortable in their 2 person apartment. Elaine had no issue making friends at school and gained a small circle of friends that had been with her since primary school. She and her friends, Nicole, Tessa, Marie, and Fran were inseparable and did everything together-- up until 3 years ago. 

_ “Lainey, PLEASE. Listen to us! Nicole is not in her right mind!!” Tessa grabbed the brunette girl’s shoulders. “You don’t know what we all saw that night on your twentieth birthday party but we cannot keep it under the rug any longer-”  _

“El.”

Gasping softly, Elaine comes out of her trance like state and looks at Nicole. 

“You still finking about that day? Tess n’ them ain’t your friends no more. They’re just trying to bodge what we have ‘cause they’re jealous. I am your best friend ain’t I? Would I EVER do anyfing to hurt you? No. Now go in there.” The blonde ushers Elaine forward and gives her a shove. 

So much for “not hurting” her when she is quite literally entering a foreboding, and most likely, dangerous environment. Nicole meant well, did she not? After all, she was the only one who stuck around after their former friend group decided to abandon them. Nicole was the only one who cared and wanted her to be a stronger person. She doted on her like the sister Elaine never had and showered her with endless affection. This was just one of her weird trials that she was putting her through to make her a “stronger” person. The last “trial” almost ended both of their lives after falling off of London Bridge. Naturally, it was a dare that Nicole had pressured Elaine into and it got them both in serious trouble. This was a month ago now. 

Shaking her head, Elaine sighs loudly and looks back at Nicole with worry “You’ll be outside waiting for me when I’ve finished this silly thing?” 

“Come on, El!” Nicole scoffs, “Would I not? I’m not stupid. This is just to get you used to the real world and the horrors that go wiff it. I’ll be sitting right here in this spot.” She walks over to the entrance of the building and sits underneath the concrete roof, scrunching her nose at an empty beer bottle. 

She was right, she had always been there for her. “Alright, here goes nothing.” Elaine mutters to herself, adjusting her small knapsack that contained a flashlight, extra batteries, snacks, water and a pocket knife. The first step into the High Rise almost has her gagging from the overwhelming smell of rot and filth. Covering her mouth and nose, Elaine pushes onward albeit with precaution. Shards of glass crunch under her feet the further she makes her way into the decrepit building. This place just screamed insanity the more she traveled inside and it sent a chill down her spine. 

“What the hell happened here?” Elaine whispers under her breath, looking around. She finds the elevator but it seems to be in disrepair as the lights are blinking but does not close when she presses the button. “Stairs it is.” She sighs and makes her way over through heaps of garbage. This was not as bad as Elaine originally thought; it was just really gross. The stairwell was just as disgusting as the ground floor and had dirty clothes strung about with various chunks of what looked like a couch. Nicole only told her to stay the night on the ground floor, but Elaine grew curious and decided to take a look around. 

“Oh gross!” She frowns as soon as her legs are met with stinky grey water spilling out of the door to the first floor. “Ugh, I should have worn my rain boots.” Elaine mutters as her brand new pair of sneakers are ruined along with her knee high socks. A great choice of attire, the brunette thought to herself as she had chosen a cute high waisted pleated skirt and short sleeve shirt. At least she was smart enough to have her long hair in two braids. Sighing, Elaine takes her knapsack off and fishes her flashlight out before slinging the bag over her shoulders again. It was beginning to grow dark and she really didn’t want to step in something that could hurt her or gross her out further. 

She trudged on forward, going up a few more floors until reaching the 15th floor. Thankfully, she had managed to avoid most of the water and even found the elevator worked at times. “I think this will be far enough for me.” She pants softly from having climbed up many flights of stairs. Nothing too eerie had occurred during her little adventure through the High Rise, aside from the creaking of beams and occasional padding of what sounded like footsteps. Although, Elaine couldn’t help but think that the building had eyes and was watching her every move. That was the creepiest thing about it all it seemed. 

A low growl erupts from the hallway of the 15th floor and spooks Elaine, causing her to hide behind the wall. Peeking around the corner, she tries to spot what made the sound until it makes it again-- right inside of her. “Oh.” She chuckles to herself quietly as her stomach had made that noise. "Guess it's time to eat something." She sits on a relatively dry plastic chair and takes her bag off, rummaging through for her snacks and water. 

Another low growl echoes through the hallway but this time, it isn't Elaine's stomach. The young American woman freezes up, ceasing her actions and holding still. 

"Someone here. Building told Laing that someone is here.” A deep male’s voice travels down the hall. 

Elaine covers her mouth and nose, now trembling in her seat and frightened. So there  _ was  _ still life inside of the High Rise, feral but present. Carefully she shuts her knapsack and slides the straps onto her shoulders before looking around the corner ever so timidly. Her stormy grey eyes widen upon seeing a tall man sauntering down the hall. She couldn’t make out what he actually looked like up close, but he was filthy from what she could see. Elaine pulls herself back behind the wall and notices that the stairwell to the 16th floor is right in front of her. The only issue was, getting the door open quietly. She should be going down but that would put her at risk of being seen, so she had to go up. 

“What? It’s a new addition?” The man seemed to be talking to himself. 

Slowly, Elaine gets up and tip toes her way over to the door leading to the 16th floor. She is sweating profusely due to nerves and the general humidity of the building. With a shaky hand, she reaches out, grabbing the door handle and twisting it down. Elaine looks over her shoulder and tenses up as she sees the man in the hallway where he could see her, but enters in another room instead. This was her chance. 

As soon as Elaine opened the door as sneakily as she could, she slipped inside of the stairwell and hastily made her way up. She figured that she could just take the next flight of stairs down once she reached the 16th floor and be well on her way. “This is her idea of a test? Sending me in a building that’s falling apart where feral humans still live in!?” She hissed to herself, cursing Nicole for her ridiculous “trials”. Elaine shakes her head and finally can execute her plan of taking the stairwell down to the exit as she reaches the 16th floor. Her legs are burning from all the climbing she had to do and furniture she had to maneuver around. The plan she had suddenly became short lived as the exit had been barricaded by various chairs and dressers. Elaine’s heart sank as she then heard footsteps coming up the stairwell. She sprinted down the hallway, turning a sharp corner and not caring how much noise she made. Seeing an open room, she dove into it and saw a pillar she could temporarily hide behind. 

“Building told Laing that a little rabbit is here but the little rabbit is being followed. Laing saw it.” 

The man’s voice was growing louder as he traveled further down the hall. 

“There’s a rabbit!? Fresh meat!!” A high pitched voice screeches.

“We won’t starve tonight!” Another voice added followed by an onslaught of other desperate wails and screams. 

“NO!! Little rabbit belongs to Laing!” The man silenced them all. 

Elaine held her mouth and nose with both hands, her eyes shut tightly and tears streaming down her face. There were more of these feral humans and she didn’t even know. They were going to eat her. Not only were these people animalistic but also cannibals. There was no chance to fight back against so many of these people and Elaine sank to the floor, shaking. Where was Nicole when she needed her the most? Why did she even agree to do this dare? Could she convince them to kill her quickly? What about her poor father? 

The scent of paint and deodorant filled Elaine’s nostrils but she refused to open her eyes. She would count to five and when she opens her eyes, she will be back in bed. This will all have been a nasty dream. 

1…

2…

Footsteps and breathing get closer

3… 

Can the feral man hear her heart pounding through her chest? 

4… 

5…

“Little rabbit is scared. Laing won’t hurt the little rabbit.” 

The paint and deodorant she smelled earlier was now stronger than before-- Perhaps she needed to count down again-

“Open your eyes, little rabbit. Laing won’t eat you. Building told Laing that the little rabbit is home now.” 

Elaine feels something reach out and push her hair away from her face. She is too terrified to open her eyes but she cannot keep them closed forever. This was no dream. Elaine inhales deeply, hesitantly opening her tear stricken eyes and lowering her hands from her face. She is met with the face of the feral man from earlier. Up close, she takes his appearance in and finds him oddly attractive despite the scraggy beard and homeless look. His eyes are the bluest that she had ever seen and found herself lost in them. 

“See? Laing won’t hurt the little rabbit. No need to be scared.” He is kneeling in front of her, curiously examining her like she did with him. “Little rabbit is very pretty… Laing is happy to have such a pretty rabbit.” The man, Laing, traces the back of his paint covered finger down Elaine’s soft cheek to her collar bone. 

Tears still fall down Elaine’s cheeks and she bites her lip, shifting back up against the pillar as much as she can. “I want to go home.” She whimpers softly. 

“Little rabbit is home- Can Laing hear the little rabbit’s name?” His eyebrows raise up. 

“E-Elaine Nichols. This isn’t my home.” 

“Little rabbit has an odd accent. Is the little rabbit from America? Laing likes Elaine’s accent.” Laing ignores her second comment and stands up, offering her his hand to help her up. 

Elaine looks at his hand then at the doorway that is surrounded by others. She doesn’t have much of a choice in the matter and since it is getting dark out, from what she can tell, she has to honor her promise of spending the night here. As long as this Laing didn’t live up on the higher floors, she could escape easier while he slept. Carefully, she takes his hand and is surprised by how warm it is. She feels his other hand rest on the small of her back as he looks down at her with dreamy eyes. “L-Laing?” 

“Robert. Robert Laing. Call me Robert.” He stops speaking in third person for the first time. “I will make sure that you are kept safe with me. I live on the 25th floor, you will be much safer there than here.” Laing scoops Elaine up suddenly and carries the terrified girl out of the empty apartment. 

This was not good-- The worst possible scenario just had to be her luck. Elaine’s escape would be trickier than she initially planned. 

“Little rabbit is lucky she stumbled upon the 16th floor. The elevators actually work so Laing doesn’t have to walk up all those stairs.” He spoke in third person again. “Don’t worry little rabbit, almost home.” He reassured her and kept staring at her as they travelled up the elevator to the 25th floor. 

Elaine’s cheeks burned from how Robert gazed at her. None of her past boyfriends she had ever looked at her the way he did. She tried to find it creepy, forcing herself to not look back at him but she couldn’t help but find him handsome. Having an even closer and better look at him, she took in his facial features from his sharp jawline, prominent forehead, dirty reddish blonde hair, sculpted nose and thin lips. His blue eyes had already been permanently etched into the recesses of her mind. Robert Laing was dangerously handsome and made Elaine contemplate if she even wanted to leave-- She quickly dismisses that thought as soon as they reach Laing’s home. 

“Laing makes sure the pretty rabbit is comfortable.” He walks over to his bed and sets her down on the stained comforter. He tilts his head as he notices the small locket around her neck glint in the light and reaches for it. 

Elaine backs up against the headboard and shakes her head. “Please don’t…” She swallows hard and stares at him, handing him her knapsack for him to rummage through instead of the one thing she held most dear to her. 

“Little rabbit brought snacks and water. Why does she need a knife though? Is Laing’s protection not enough for her?” He looks up at her, tossing the bag aside and climbing onto the bed. Robert can see the fear in Elaine’s eyes and frowns, “Little rabbit shouldn’t be scared of Laing. The building told Robert that the little rabbit is the safest here, in her home.” 

“Th-This isn’t my home!” Elaine shoves him away from her and can feel her heart leap into her throat. “My home is in London but if you want to get really technical, it’s back in America. Laing-Robert- I don’t belong here. I was only sent here on a dare, do you know what that is? Like the game truth or dare?” She can see the confusion in his eyes. 

“No, no. Building told the little rabbit to come home to Laing. She is safe from the outside and the mean snake that wants to eat Elaine.” 

This was getting out of hand. The brunette tries to get off of the dirty bed but is promptly pinned down by Robert. “Let me go.” She says sternly, ready to fight him off. 

Instead of answering her, Laing leans down and kisses her lips softly, one of his large hands releasing her wrist and traveling under her skirt. 

Elaine whimpers, trying to push him off with her free hand but finds herself getting lost in his sweet kiss. It was intoxicating and everything she has ever wanted in a kiss. The taste of cigarettes and whiskey on his tongue was oddly pleasant. If this is what it took to have him let go of her, then so be it. Her whimpering turns into soft moans as her body sends signals to allow him to continue as it feels  _ so  _ good. Cold air hits her breasts as Laing pushes her shirt and bra up, causing her nipples to harden from the sudden exposure. 

Robert gives a little predatory growl and gropes at her generously sized breasts, his thumbs flicking over her pink nipples. He hears her gasp softly from the touch and decides to take it a little further by slipping his hands underneath her skirt again and hooking his fingers on the side of her panties, pulling them down. 

“Wait!!” Elaine suddenly shoves him away and squirms underneath his grasp. “No! I don’t want this!!” She knows where this is going and decides to knee him where it counts. 

Robert yelps in pain, holding his crotch while Elaine slips out from underneath him, pulling her shirt and bra down and making a run for the door. 

Forget the flashlight and knapsack, she had to get out of here. Elaine runs out of Laing’s apartment and sprints down the hall, thankful she still was clothed. People watch with curiosity as she makes her way to the elevator- pressing the buttons hard. 

“LITTLE RABBIT ISN’T SAFE!! COME BACK!!” 

She saw him limp out of his doorway and make an attempted sprint to the elevator. “Back off you fucking creep!!” She slams her hand on the button going down one more time, watching as Laing is unable to get to her in time. Once she is back on the 16th floor, she runs for the stairwell, going down to the 15th floor. Why didn’t she just think of taking the upstairs going down earlier? Elaine didn’t have time to think as she sprinted down the stairs, gasping as she heard Laing’s screaming for her as he was also running down the stairwell. “Leave me alone!! I don’t belong here!!” She cries, turning her head back for a split second before tripping over herself and tumbling down to the platform of the 12th floor. Pain shoots through her ankle as she hoists herself back up, causing her to tumble down another flight of stairs again. “No, no, no, no, no--” She hisses, now hobbling on one foot as best as she can. 

“EL!!” A familiar voice shouts from the 10th platform. 

“NICOLE HELP ME!!” Elaine screams, now ignoring the pain in her ankle and rushing down the flight of stairs. Just as she is about to grab for Nicole’s hand, a strong pair of arms wrap around her midsection and yank her away from the blonde. “Let me go!!” Elaine thrashes in Laing’s grip, ignoring his shouts of staying away from his “little rabbit” before her head sears with pain and everything becomes black. 


	2. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Building begins to take a hold on Elaine.

_ “Just take this, Ellie. It’ll help you go back to sleep.” Chris walked in front of his 16 year old daughter, forcing her to go back into her room.  _

_ “Dad, I don’t want to go to sleep!! I want to know why-” Elaine was silenced as a pill was forcefully placed into her mouth.  _

_ Chris placed his hand over his daughter’s mouth and looked at her with wide, crazed eyes. “It’s gonna be alright. Just take this and I’ll see you in the morning.”  _

Gasping, Elaine jolts upward and grabs her throat. She sits still for a moment, staring blankly at the dirty comforter before coming to her senses. “Oh no.” She mutters, realizing where she was. “I am not staying here-” Elaine throws the comforter back and launches herself out of the bed, only to fall on the floor in agony due to her ankle. The sound of her cry and fall brought along the rush footsteps entering into the room. 

“Laing heard the little rabbit try to get up.” Robert stared at her, his blue eyes shining with concern as he made his way over to help her up. 

Elaine’s heart sank as soon as she was met with that baby blue gaze, “St-tay back!!” She pushes herself up and crawls over to the wall, plastering herself against it as best as she can. There was no way in hell that she would let this creep touch her again- no matter how handsome he was. The brunette attempts to stand again but fails as her ankle gives and shoots fiery pain up into the bone and muscle of her leg. “OWW!” 

The Doctor crept closer to the young girl and looked down at her irritated ankle, kneeling down to examine it further. “Laing is a doctor. Laing helps the little rabbit walk again but Elaine cannot run from Laing. It is much too dangerous for her to be alone.” He flinches as she jerks her leg back. 

“Bullshit! You’re no doctor! You tried to rape me earlier and-and kidnapped me-” 

“I WAS DOING NO SUCH THING!! I AM PROTECTING YOU FROM THAT GIRL!!” Laing stood up, puffing his chest out and glaring down at her, his nostrils flared. “You have injured your Peroneal Tendons and Tibionavicular greatly if you can’t tell by the swelling.” Robert runs a hand through his strawberry blonde hair, sighing loudly. This girl was really testing his patience. How could she not have noticed that her “friend” had walked inside of the High Rise only an hour after she did? She was also carrying what looked like a revolver. Normally, Laing gave two shits less about the intruders from the outside but the building had told him differently. It whispered to him that the blonde girl was up to no good and that she wasn’t actually here to explore along with her friend. 

“Nicole would never hurt me if that is who you’re referring to, and how do I know you’re not making up some complicated mumbo jumbo to convince me you’re actually a doctor!?” Elaine bit back tears, refusing to believe anything this man said. How could her best friend ever hurt her? Sure they had their arguments like all friends do, but it never went far to the point of ruining what they had. 

Robert growled softly, taking another step towards Elaine before scooping her up in his arms and gently placing her on the dirty bed. The doctor was then met with a hard slap across his face from the girl he was trying to help. This action of hers caused him to grab her by her wrists and straddle her down, leaving no room for her to fight back. “I am trying to help you!! Fine, if you don’t believe me about this Nicole so be it. Your ankle on the other hand-” He angled his leg over hers, using his own foot to apply pressure onto the injured area. 

“OW, OW, OW- STOP IT!! OK!” Elaine forced herself to stop squirming so he wouldn’t hurt her anymore. There was a terrible ache from Laing’s applied pressure that caused the young woman to cry softly. She turned her head away from the doctor and refused to look at him, still trying to show some sort of defiance. 

“Little rabbit will not get any better if she doesn’t let Laing help her.” Robert grabbed Elaine’s jaw, forcing her to look into his eyes. 

There he went again talking in third person. Elaine wondered why he spoke like that and not just stick with first person. She figured now was the wrong time to ask him considering the circumstances she was in. Sighing, she relaxes her body and swallows her pride, nodding to Robert and closing her eyes as soon as he releases her jaw. She would have to comply with what he wanted from her if she ever wanted to get out of this shit hole. Her stormy grey eyes flew open as she felt Laing grab her ankle- “OW! P-Please stop it! Oww!!” She shut her eyes again, throwing her head back onto the pillow and sobbing softly. 

“Mm.” The ginger man hummed to himself as he examined the damaged muscle and ligaments. He quickly stood up and hustled over to his kitchen area, rummaging around for any sort of bag. Thankfully, there was enough power in the building to allow his freezer to make some ice. He finds a plastic shopping bag and picks it up, then fills it with ice and ties it shut. “You are not to be on your feet for around two weeks. I will carry you when you need to relieve yourself,” He paused, rubbing the bridge of his nose “I will not watch you- Don’t worry about that.” He saw her relax a little after his statement. 

“Ow!” Elaine flinches from the cool sting of ice resting upon her ankle before looking up at Laing shyly, “Thank you.” she mutters quietly. It wouldn’t be in her nature not to thank someone who was helping her out, even if the person was a deranged, feral “doctor”. When she thought back on it, he did seem to know where to press on her joint to determine if anything else was injured. He looked like he knew what he was doing. 

Laing gives her a nod and stands up, walking over to the opposite side of the bed and taking a seat next to her. “Laing is happy that the little rabbit is cooperating with him. Laing only wants to help Elaine get better for her new life in the building with Robert.” He reaches out, caressing the side of her face with his long fingers. 

So he was still set on wanting her to stay there, huh? Elaine would have to play it off and make herself comfortable for the next two weeks she stays here. “What kind of doctor are you?” Her eyes follow the caress of his fingers and she almost finds a sort of comfort in it. 

“Physiologist. Laing used to teach at medical school too. Now Laing just lives in the High Rise.” He continues to take in the feeling of her soft skin, studying her pretty features from her large eyes, button nose, creamy ivory skin, the generous swell of her breasts, and her womanly hips. She would be an excellent partner to breed with- Robert shook his head, dismissing his animalistic thoughts. “Does Elaine have a job? Laing is curious. He wants to know more about the pretty little rabbit.” He moves his body closer, genuinely wanting to hear what she has to say. 

“I-I… I paint.” Elaine feels her cheeks become pink. She didn’t like to talk about her low income job as she was often ridiculed for it. The brunette was well aware that despite her skill, she would not make enough money to support herself. 

Painting? Robert looks at the grey walls and his empty paint bucket then back to her. “Laing wants to see the little rabbits artwork when she is all better. Laing will go out and fetch her some paints and canvases.” 

“Laing- I mean, Robert, you don’t have to do that for me. Besides it’s better if I just rest up anyways, not like my paintings mean anything to anyone.” She muttered to herself. 

“But Laing  _ wants  _ to see the little rabbit paint. He wants to see her smile and do something she loves.” Robert’s eyebrows scrunch together, his voice like that of a childs. 

Well, seeing him like that made Elaine’s heart melt and he actually  _ wanted  _ to see her artwork. Nicole never even bothered to pay attention to her works and was one who poked fun at her. No one ever really took notice of her work aside from the few commissioners she got here and there. It was nice to have someone actually take interest for once. “Okay.” She nods, giving him a little smile and feeling a bit better about her situation. “Do you want me to paint something for you?” 

Robert nods and smiles, flashing a perfect row of white teeth. “Yes!” he looks over at his barren walls and then looks back over at her, “The walls are much too empty in here. The grey color is nice but a painting would do it wonders. Laing wants…” He trails off, looking away from Elaine and thinking about what he wanted. “A pretty pregnant woman holding a rabbit. The woman has to look like Elaine though.” His blue eyes shimmered. 

“Uh,” Elaine swallowed hard and thought that request was odd, but if it was to make him happy and get her out of here then she’d do it. Why did the woman have to look like  _ her  _ though? Certainly Laing wasn’t insinuating anything, was he? The brunette hoped that this was just some weird fascination of his that meant nothing. “A-Alright.” She smiled awkwardly. 

Robert pumped his fist up into the air and leapt off of the bed, looking down at Elaine with excitement. “Laing is so happy that the little rabbit is painting something for him! Laing will get the best paints for Elaine so she can be happy and paint to her heart's content.” His smile soon faded as he realized he had to leave her. He could grab Charlotte, Helen or one of the other women to watch over her, but decided against it. “I will be back soon. I expect you won’t be moving anywhere with that ankle of yours.” He nodded to her foot and messed around with several chains and bolts. “Oh! Before I go-” Robert turns around, grabbing a pitcher and what looked to be a clean drinking glass, setting it down on the box next to her. “The water is clean, I promise.” He gently grabbed Elaine’s head before placing a scruffy kiss onto her cheek. 

Slowly, Elaine reaches up and touches the place where Robert had kissed her. Perhaps he was not as feral as she initially thought? Sure he is weird as all get out with that switching from first person to third person thing, but he wasn’t inherently dangerous. After all, he did go out of his way to make her comfortable and even took interest in her talent. The one thing that bothered her was his action of taking her away from Nicole. As Robert left the room, Elaine couldn’t help but feel a tad lonely. This place was so strange and oddly had the same atmosphere like it did back at home. “I can’t stay here forever… Dad is probably worried sick. What time is it even?” She cranes her neck to search for a clock but to no success. It seemed that even time was lost to the walls of the High Rise. With nothing else to do, Elaine carefully settles herself into the bed and closes her eyes as she waits for Laing to return with her equipment. 

“Robert!” A chipper voice catches the doctor’s attention. 

When he turns around, Helen is right behind him and holding her now four year old child. “Helen! So good to see you. How’s the little one coming along? Staying out of trouble I hope?” He walks over to his friend, scuffing the back of his knuckle gently on the child's cheek. 

“Naturally.” The red headed woman looks down at her child fondly before turning her attention back to Laing, “Whatcha doin’ all the way down these parts? Charlotte ask you to get ‘er something?” 

“No, not at all. I am looking for some paints and canvases; if I manage to find some.” Robert smiles. 

Helen snaps her fingers and beams back, “Actually I think I saw some in the market on the floor in isle nine. Hopefully the children haven’t plucked them all out. We’ve had Toby build us a communicator of sorts and we get donations from random strangers outside in the front! That could also be a good start. I didn’t know you were taking up painting~” She winks, remembering fondly of their sexual escapade four years back. 

“Oh it isn’t for me.” He grins in return. “A little rabbit stumbled into the High Rise and I am protecting her from a snake that happens to be slithering around… Speaking of which, Laing should be on his way to grab some paint.” He cuts himself off, hurriedly making his way to the lower levels where the ruined market takes place. 

As soon as Laing steps foot into the destroyed shop, he catches movement out of the corner of his eye. No one really came here anymore unless they were desperate. Shrugging, he makes his way over to where isle nine would be and begins his search. Laing hoped he would find acrylic paints instead of having to settle for water-color. The sound of something being kicked takes him out of his focus and he looks around, “Laing doesn’t appreciate sneaking around!! If the person stalking Laing thinks this is funny they better knock it off!” He stands up, eyes narrowed. 

“They don’t fink it’s funny.” 

Robert turns around and finds Nicole leaping at him with a large butcher knife brandished in her hand. The blade tears down his shirt and cuts his arm but he manages to avoid anything serious. “The Snake!! Laing won’t let the snake touch the little rabbit!!” Robert looks over to the side and grabs a broken shelf, swinging it at Nicole and knocking her prone. 

“Bloody hell you’re fucking crazy!” She jumps out of the way, knife still clutched firmly in her hand. “Who in their right mind talks like that? Only hobknockers like you apparently.” Nicole charges forward, swinging her knife at Robert again, nicking his stomach. 

Laing reaches out, grabbing Nicole’s wrist and squeezing it so she drops the knife and he tackles her to the ground. “The snake will not hurt Laing’s little rabbit!!” He is now wrestling with her, trying to keep her away from the knife. 

“Your rabbit? Elaine’s a little baby animal now is she?!” Nicole beats her fist on Robert’s back before tumbling into a shelving unit and knocking it over completely. “She ain’t no rabbit! You don’t know jack all about her!” the blonde reaches for her knife as best as she can, her fingertips grazing the handle. 

“At least I am not trying to kill her!” The doctor pushes the both of them further away from the knife and finally gets her into a choke hold, panting hard. “You brought her here for a reason and it wasn’t for a dare! I saw you with that revolver! Now tell me why you are trying to kill her?” He hisses through his teeth. 

Nicole’s eyes widen at his accusation and she musters all of her strength to elbow him in the ribs, getting him to release her. “Kill her!?” she stands up and grabs her knife, pointing it at Robert and grinning. “Now why would I do that?” She raises her eyebrows before bolting off into the opposite direction. 

Laing tried to recover as quickly as he could, pushing himself up and chasing after the dirty blonde. “I WON’T LET YOU!!” 

A loud rapping at the door suddenly woke Elaine up, causing her to sit up abruptly. “R-Robert?” she called out. 

“It’s me, El!! Hang on!! I’m coming to get ya!” Nicole shouted through the door, kicking it until the locks broke. During the chase, she had managed to outrun Laing and successfully get to the 25th floor on her own. After her first encounter with Laing, she had followed him to where he took Elaine to make sure she was in the right place. “El!” She runs inside, wrapping her arms around the terrified brunette. “You alright? Your ankle don’t look so good.” She then grabbed Elaine’s arms and looked at her in the eyes. 

“Nicole please help me walk! We have to get out of here before he comes back!!” She wrapped an arm around Nicole’s shoulders and dragged her injured ankle behind her. Now was their chance to get out of this place! 

“It’s gonna be a bit tough, but I can manage!” The blonde girl said, her voice slightly strained from having to hoist Elaine up and help her walk. Thankfully the elevator was in full function right now and they wouldn’t have to traverse down the stairwell. “We’ll rest a little before we go on, aye?” she pants. 

Elaine nods and sighs out of relief as they ascend down to the 15th floor. The elevator unfortunately stopped working after that floor which meant they had to carry on by foot as best as they could. Although as Nicole promised, the two stopped to take a short break and catch their breath. 

“Phew! I haven’t done that much exercise since our primary days!” Nicole slid down the wall and wiped some sweat from her forehead. “You gonna be ok?” She places a comforting hand on Elaine's shoulder. 

The brunette girl nods and smiles softly. "My ankle is killing me, but I think we can get out of here with minor issues." Her mind wanders to Robert and the excitement in his eyes when she asked if he wanted a painting. He had been nothing but caring towards her and she felt bad at how she initially treated him. Elaine couldn't leave him here, not when there was so much to explore outside of these walls. 

"You ain't finking about him, are you? I know that look." Nicole frowns. "You get all wishy washy and quiet like that when you fancy a chap. He's sixes and sevens, El. There are better lads out there for ya." She stands up, helping Elaine resume her position. 

"I… I was thinking about him. He never hurt me at all despite the fact he tried to- Ugh. Maybe you're right. Let's just get out of here, I'm tired of feeling like a burden." Elaine looks down at the dirty floor, ashamed to have even let Robert affect her like that in the short amount of time they were together. The saddest thing to her was that she would never meet someone unique like him or have the bluest eyes she had ever seen again. What was she even thinking? She doesn't even know Robert Laing! 

"Oh you won't be a burden for much longer." Nicole stops at the top of the stairs going down to the 14th floor. 

Elaine raises an eyebrow, "why are we stopped? Nicole what's going-" 

BANG!! 

Elaine looks at her best friend, her eyebrows now knit together. "Wh-Why?" Her eyes flutter shut and she tumbles down the stairs, laying right by the shell of the bullet that shot her. 

"I… I killed her." Nicole drops the gun and grabs her own dirty blonde hair. "I-I killed El!!" A broad, psychotic smile spreads across her face before she turns around at a loud scream. 

Robert, Charlotte, Helen, and a few others rush down, grabbing the wretched woman. Punches are thrown and Nicole is beaten to a pulp until she passes out. 

"ELAINE!!" Laing jumps down, hitting the wall and examining the brunette. He saw the blood beginning to make a small pool around her and scooped her up, pressing his head to her chest- Her heart still beat. 


	3. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!WARNING!!! THERE IS A FLASHBACK AND MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ASSAULT! !!!WARNING!!! 
> 
> Elaine finally gets her wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that I appreciate the interest held in this fic. I know it's dark and what not, but I appreciate the interest! This fic won't be too long and I think it'll only be a few chapters more before it's complete. Thank you for your time and enjoy!

_ A young Elaine stood behind the wall, watching her parents scream at each other. Their fighting shadows cast down on Elaine from the light of the kitchen.  _

_ “WHO IS SHE CHRIS!? WHO IS SHE!?” Her mother, Wendy, cried, pointing at a woman who stood behind Chris.  _

_ “Does it matter who I am!?” The woman sneers.  _

_ “Yes, because you’re the fucking harlot that my husband is sleeping with!! Am I not good enough for you, Chris!? Is Elaine not good enough for you!? We are your fucking family!!” Wendy’s fists clench, tears still running down her face.  _

_ Chris shoves the other woman back, getting in Wendy’s face and smacking her. “I don’t go to work everyday and bust my ass only to come home to a wife who won’t do as I say!! You are so ungrateful and hardly even take care of our daughter-”  _

_ “Don’t you DARE call me a horrible mother!!” Wendy stands up, holding her cheek. “I take care of our little girl to the best of my ability! I make sure she is bathed, dressed, fed, and knows she is loved while you go behind our backs and fuck some whore!!”  _

_ “BECAUSE YOU WON’T HAVE SEX WITH ME!!”  _

_ “I don’t have to have sex with you every single damn day, Christopher!! I would rather spend time with Elaine and help her grow up so she doesn’t run into men like YOU… I’m done.” She slips her wedding ring off, throws it at Chris and heads in the direction of Elaine’s room.  _

_ This was Elaine’s que to head back and pretend she was sleeping and heard nothing. She quickly peels back her sheets and hugs her stuffed bunny tightly as she hears her mother come in.  _

_ Wendy shuts the door behind her quietly and rests her head in her arms on Elaine’s bed, sobbing.  _

_ “Mama? What’s wrong?” Elaine had to act sleepy and rubbed her eyes, pretending to yawn.  _

_ The brunette woman looks up at her daughter, quickly hugging her and placing kisses to her cheek. “We’re leaving. Tomorrow.” She cups Elaine’s small face and smiles sadly. “Daddy is being very mean to mommy and she doesn’t want you to be in the same boat. You can take Mrs. Hoppston with you and we will be happy.”  _

Another memory wakes Elaine up. She never had dreams like these before and thought that she blocked out that memory from so long ago. Her dream was of what happened two nights before her mother had been murdered- No. He couldn’t have done it, not her own father. 

“Little rabbit is finally awake.” 

Elaine turns quickly before groaning in pain and holding her abdomen. Great, not only was her ankle fucked up but now her midsection too… “Nicole.” she gently touches her bandages and begins to tremble. “She-She did that? No she didn’t! No!” Elaine sits up, yelping in pain and turning her attention to Robert who quickly came over to address her still healing wound. “Tell me she didn’t do this to me!! She couldn’t have done this!” 

“Laing has been trying to tell the little rabbit that the snake was after her. Does the little rabbit believe Laing now?” The ginger haired man spoke quietly, helping Elaine lay back down. 

“I… I can’t.” She covers her mouth, trying to hold back her sobs due to the pain of her gunshot wound. “Why would she want to kill me? We’re best friends! I don’t understand!! Why!?” She uncovers her mouth and allows herself to cry despite the pain in her abdomen. 

Feeling the need to comfort her, Robert crawls onto the bed and gently pulls her body into his own. For once, she doesn't fight back and instead welcomes the gesture. "The snake is being held captive right now. Laing is going to make sure that she is questioned. Laing and little rabbit's friends are keeping the snake in close quarters." He gingerly ran his fingers through Elaine's now loose hair as it was no longer braided. Robert at least wanted to let her know that Nicole wasn't in fact dead so she could get her answers. The doctor feels Elaine try to move, but not get away. Instead, he found her trying to lay on her side so he could properly hold her for comfort. "Don't." He says placing a hand on her shoulder. "Laing welcomes Elaine's gesture but it will only make her wound worse. Laing has spent a lot of time to make sure it heals nicely." He gets up, not wanting to further increase the chances of her potentially re-opening her wound. 

"Robert!!" She whines, tears still streaming down her face. What was she even thinking? Why was she acting like this? "Don't go." Elaine's lower lip quivers. "I don't know who to believe anymore but please don't leave me alone. I'm scared." She admits quietly. 

Robert felt his heart ache for the young woman and crawled back onto the bed. "Robert isn't going anywhere now that Elaine wants his company. Little rabbit should not be scared." He brushes some hair from her face and slides his fingers down the frame of her cheek. "Robert will protect his little rabbit. They will be happy together." Laing continues to caress her soft skin, watching the fear slowly dissipate from her gaze. 

Elaine started to cry hard again from his words. Was she really going to be stuck here forever? She had to get back out into society- but what was left for her aside from her father who was rarely present? She didn't have any friends due to her taking Nicole's side. They had been right all along. Her sobs began to quiet down after she felt Laing kiss her temple and move his body closer to her own. "I need to know the truth. I need to know why she shot me." She glanced over at Robert, hoping that he would comply with her request. 

"Elaine will get answers soon enough but Laing wants her to rest more before he helps her question the snake." He props his head up on his large hand, staring down at the girl. 

Nodding, the young woman closes her eyes and nuzzles against Robert's touch. While the man seemed crazy due to how he spoke, he had a point; she needed to rest. Going to confront Nicole in the state she is in now will only make things worse. Elaine knew that mentally she wouldn't ever be ready to hear Nicole's reasoning, but she could at least be physically ready. Whatever her hidden objective was couldn't be good. 

It took around a week and a half for Elaine to "properly" heal up, but she managed to make due with what she was given. During this long period of time, she began to feel herself becoming more at ease in the High Rise more and more. Her desire to go back into the outside world was waning thin as she felt safe within the buildings walls. Not only that, but Robert was not as feral as she originally made him out to be. Sure his third person speech was a bit odd, but Elaine found it sort of endearing in some way. The longer she stayed, the more her heart yearned for Robert. 

"Laing has finally gotten paints and canvases for the little rabbit!" The doctor comes into his home excitedly, setting down an array of various paints, brushes and dirty, but empty, canvases. 

"Oh Robert!" Elaine hobbles over on a makeshift crutch, hugging the man. "Thank you so much." She smiles at him, genuinely happy that he still took an interest in her talent. Elaine's heart melted as Laing's lips split into a smile, his face freshly shaved. He had one of the most lovely smiles she had ever seen. Not only that but he cleaned up wonderfully. 

"Laing is happy to see Elaine in good spirits. He cannot wait to see his little rabbit paint-" 

"Laing, the girl is ready to talk." Charlotte announced, standing in the door frame. Her face was pale and expression grim. 

The smiles that were on both Robert and Elaine's faces vanished the moment Charlotte announced that. Laing looked to the American woman and raised his eyebrows as if to question if she was truly ready to face the truth behind her “friend’s” actions. He had a gut feeling that whatever Nicole was about to tell Elaine would most likely break her in some way. The first time he caught sight of the blonde, he could tell something was very off about her aside from her predatory stalking. She had a sick reasoning for attempting to murder Elaine. 

Charlotte walked over to Elaine, wrapping a comforting arm around the young woman and helping her walk. “We will be right there for whatever comes your way, love.” Charlotte gave the young woman an assuring squeeze. 

Robert followed behind them closely, keeping an eye on Elaine’s ankle and making sure that it didn’t touch the ground. 

As soon as the trio reached the 27th floor where Nicole was being held, an overwhelming sense of dread took hold of Elaine. Her stomach churned and she felt nauseous as if her body already knew she wasn’t going to like Nicole’s answer. Maybe after she got what she needed, she could finally leave this place! She would escape once her ankle got better and return to the outside… But oh, the walls of this place were so comforting in a cathartic sort of way. The High Rise didn’t  _ want  _ her to leave, the walls welcomed her and beckoned her a better, yet chaotic, life- Robert especially did not want her to leave  _ him.  _ It was as though the foundation of the building whispered to her that she would be lost forever if she left. She was a part of this place now and leaving was not an option. Elaine closed her eyes, her head now spinning from the idea of escaping the walls of the High Rise and Nicole’s answer. Never before had she ever felt so welcomed- so  _ safe.  _ The High Rise needed her and she in return needed it… Only Nicole’s answer would solidify her decision. 

The blonde girl looked up from her bindings at Elaine, her lifeless eyes widening at the sight. “You-You ain’t dead!? How!? That shot shoulda killed you!” she licked her dry, cracked lips. Nicole looked  _ wretched.  _ It had only been a week and a half yet the nature of this place seemed to warp the blonde’s appearance by twofold. Her cheeks had sunk in, eyes dull yet full of malice, hair stringy and no longer healthy looking, dirt cladden her once clean skin, and her overall energy had turned feral to a degree. 

Already Elaine was mortified by Nicole’s initial reaction upon seeing her for the first time since she tried to kill her- that’s right… She  _ did  _ try to kill her. Tears stung Elaine’s stormy grey eyes and hidden anger began to bubble within her. “I trusted you, Nicole. You were a fucking sister to me!!” The brunette tried to lunge forth at her former friend, rage beginning to take over. 

“Little rabbit mustn't strain herself!” Robert’s strong arms wrapped around Elaine’s midsection. 

“This bitch tried to kill me!! I have every fucking right to hit her as I fucking please!” She squirmed in Laing’s arms. Her heated gaze turned back to Nicole, “Why?! What was the fucking reason!?” She growled through clenched teeth, trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill. 

Nicole scoffed at Elaine’s question and rolled her eyes, “You really ain’t that bright are ya? Damn septics fink they’re all posh until everyfing falls all to pot. How daft can you actually be, El? The answer was right in front of ya’s the entire time! Ever wonder why your pa gave you those little pills when I was over?” She raised her eyebrows. 

_ “Why is Nicole over so late? No! I don’t want to take those- Please stop! Nicole help me!” Elaine struggled to push her father away from her. These pills, whatever they were, knocked her right out within minutes of taking it. Her father had to be getting them from some shady business of sorts for these things to be that strong… But why? This was everytime Nicole came over!  _

_ “Sorry, love.” Nicole places her hand on Chris’s shoulder and takes the pill from his hand, backing Elaine into her room and shoving her on the bed.  _

_ Elaine’s heart pounded in her ears as she felt Nicole’s lips on her own and the pill slip inside of her mouth. Her mind became foggy as the blonde girl forcefully shoved her tongue inside of Elaine’s mouth. The next thing she knew was that the room suddenly felt colder than it normally was. The taste of the pill was awful and she was forced to swallow it while Nicole’s tongue was still in her own mouth and now her hand was on her bare breast- wait- no this wasn’t- Elaine felt her pajama bottoms and underwear slide off. Muffled coos from Nicole and her own father fell upon deafening ears as unwanted touches slid across her naked body.  _

Elaine collapsed to the floor, memories surging back all at once. Her hands flew up into her hair and she screamed as loud as she could. The brunette began to hysterically sob and shriek from the onslaught of hideous flashbacks bombing her mind. They had  _ raped  _ her. It was all coming back to her now from all those mornings she woke up in pain all over, but especially between her legs. Unknown bruises appearing on her neck and chest had Elaine thinking she was sick-

Nicole smirked as she watched her victim fall apart in front of her. “Now you know why all them’s was telling you that I wasn’t all there in my head. They tried to warn you but you didn’t want to believe them. I should fank you for that ‘cause it’s a good fing you didn’t get into all the porns we made of fucking you-” A hard force suddenly struck Nicole across the face, her jaw cracking from the intense pressure. 

The sound of metal clanking on the floor brought everyone’s attention to Elaine who was now on top of Nicole, her hands wrapped tightly around her throat and squeezing hard. A sick grin was plastered across her face as she knew Nicole couldn’t get away. She began to laugh maniacally as the blonde’s face was turning a deep shade of red. “YOU WANNA TELL ME THAT MY DAD KILLED MY MOMMA TOO!? HUH!? HE WANTED ME GONE BECAUSE I WAS LIKE MY MOTHER- GETTING IN THE WAY!?” She released Nicole’s throat only for a moment, watching her gasp for air. 

Nicole coughed hard, spitting in Elaine’s face and nodding “Finally usin’ that brain? He told me right from the get go when we started shagging that he killed your mum. Poor fing just wanted some poochie and to romp about-” 

“I’VE HEARD ENOUGH!” Elaine grabbed Nicole’s throat again, this time digging her nails into the skin of her neck. Tears dripped down her face as she watched the life fade from the girl she used to call sister. Just to make sure that she was completely dead, Elaine grabs her crutch and begins to bash Nicole’s skull in as hard as she can. Blood, brains and chunks of various other gore splattered up onto the brunette as she viciously overkilled the already dead woman. After a few more swings, Elaine finally dropped the bloodied tool and let out another heartbroken shriek. They were the reason why she did not want to have intercourse with any of her previous boyfriends, they were the reason why she woke up so sore in the morning, they were the reason why her life was always so shrouded in a fog. There was no reason for her to leave the High Rise now. “R-Robert!!” Elaine foolishly stood up, yelping at the painful pressure in her ankle and falling to the floor. 

Quickly, Laing scooped the hysterical girl up and carried her away. Surely the others would understand his reasoning to take her to someplace more quiet. “Laing is here, little rabbit. The snake can no longer hurt you-” 

“I don’t want to leave!! I can’t leave you!! Please don’t leave me!! Please, please, please, please!!” Elaine began to hyperventilate, her grip strong on Robert as the adrenaline of murder still rushed through her veins. She had to get rid of this feeling, she didn’t like this one bit and as soon as they reached the safety of Robert’s home Elaine yanked Robert onto the bed. She practically ripped her clothes off and growled in frustration at her shaking hands that were unable to get Laing’s apparel removed. “Please help me!! Please!!” She sobs, wanting anything to distract her from the disgusting memories playing in her head. “Fuck me, Robert! Please fuck me!” She was desperate for the pain to go away. 

Laing inhaled deeply, catching a faint smell of her arousal and allowing his animalistic instincts to take over. He grabs her by her arms, changing their positions and pinning her beneath him. His lips smashed against her own, swallowing her sobs and whimpers as he made haste in shedding his clothes off. Wasting no time, Robert pumped his already half hard cock to full erection and easily slipped inside of Elaine’s pussy. 

“R-Robert!!” The brunette shrieked, gasping from their intense make out. “Fuck me!! Please fuck me!” She continued to beg him, losing herself in the feeling of his long, hard cock pounding into her. Elaine felt  _ so  _ fucking good, so  _ full.  _ Her legs wrapped tightly around his narrow waist, wanting to feel his cock hit deeper inside of her. 

Despite the circumstances, this young woman felt  _ incredible.  _ Her walls seemed to suck Robert in and squeeze him just right. “You’re mine now.” He pants, looking deep into those stormy gray eyes he had come to adore. “You cannot leave me.” Laing slams his hips into Elaine’s hard. 

“I-I won’t leave you- I can’t- I-I,” The brunette cannot think properly and can only focus on the throbbing of her clit and cock inside of her cunt that fucks her with reckless abandon. “Y-You’re everything to me-” she moans, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Fuck the outside world, fuck her bastard father, and fuck anything that doesn’t have to do with the High Rise or Robert. This was all she needed. 

Her sweet, loud moans drove Robert wild. This beautiful creature that had stumbled in from the outside world was now his. Elaine Nichols belonged to him- Doctor Robert Laing. He growled loudly as he felt the brunette’s nails dig into the skin of his back and drag down, scratching him up. Robert’s hands gripped her hips hard as he fucked her with everything he had. 

“D-Daddy! Daddy! Oh Daddy!!” Elaine threw her head back, her hips desperately trying to buck up to meet with his pace. “Daddy fuck me!!” She grabbed her breasts, rolling her hard nipples between her fingers. 

Hearing her call him that, awoke something within the Doctor. “Daddy is going to fuck his beautiful little rabbit until she truly cannot walk. His cum will be dripping down her thighs for all to see.” He sits up on his knees, hands moving up and gripping underneath her ribs. A familiar coil in his groin signals that he is close to his release and Laing moves his hips as hard as he can. “I-I’m coming!!” He gasps, slamming his cock into her pussy as deep as he can possibly go. 

Elaine’s jaw becomes slack as she feels hot ropes of his seed splatter inside of her walls. Her own release is soon brought by the feeling of Robert’s fingers rubbing her sore little clit and all the adrenaline coursing through her body. She moans loudly, screaming almost from the most intense orgasm she had ever felt. The walls of her pussy clamp down on Robert’s still hard cock and fluids escape her, spraying on Robert’s Apollo's belt. 

This act alone caused Laing to come a second time without warning. His body shuddered from the intense secondary release and caused him to whine through clenched teeth. Once he was finished, he looked down at Elaine who was panting just as much as he was. She looked so ethereal beneath him as though she was a piece of art. “Did Laing hurt the little rabbit?” Robert carefully pulled himself out from the brunette. 

“No..” Elaine was having a hard time keeping her eyes open as exhaustion began to settle in. She didn’t want to think about anything else at the moment now. “I’m yours… I love you..” She smiled softly at him before nodding off into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
